1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of hand splints and is particularly directed to a new spring metacarpophalangeal flexion splint as hereinafter described.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Until the present time, metacarpophalangeal flexion splints have been comprised of cushioned steel bands or straps located on the proximal phalanges and back of the hand and which are interconnected to a palm piece. The tension on the device is provided by means of rubber bands which are connected to or looped over angled projections from the device. The implacement of the rubber bands is often difficult, especially for those with bilateral hand injuries. In addition, the protruding portions of these devices have a tendency to catch on things during the normal motion of the hand. In addition, felt is often used as a cushioning material which is not waterproof or readily cleaned, so that cleanliness is not easily maintained. Furthermore, the palm piece utilized in prior art devices consists of a flat piece of wire or steel which is lacking in comfort since it does not accommodate the normal palmar arch of the hand. Furthermore, such devices are not aligned with the distal palmar flexion crease of the hand.